


Under Their Stars

by Fanty_Writes



Series: Birb and Oak [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Fluff, M/M, My first fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanty_Writes/pseuds/Fanty_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Suga finally get to see each other again after months of separation. Tooru has the perfect date planned out but mother nature has other plans. And Suga is an amazing boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Their Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at writing fanfic. Based off of my fan art for oisuga weekend [here](http://fantasmical-fantasy.tumblr.com/post/143206173572/oisuga-weekend-2016-day-1-sun-light-ok-my). You can thank my best friend for encouraging me to write this. Also thank you to her and crackpairingprincess for betaing. In all honesty this was not supposed to exist. I’m not really much of a writer, but it somehow ended up writing itself in my head and I needed to get it out. So yeah I hope you enjoy!

It was going to be the perfect date. Yes, perfect. Oikawa had been planning it for weeks the second he learned he would be able to return to Miyagi over the break and finally spend time with his precious Kou-chan.

They had started dating sometime after Seijou’s loss at the Spring Tournament. Oikawa trying to get over the loss to Karasuno, being unable to challenge Ushijima, and move on to nationals, decided to go out for a stroll. He had gone into town just browsing stores when he ran into Mr. Refreshing himself. Still a bit bitter about the loss, he had started teasing the silver haired setter. To his surprise Mr. Refreshing had returned with a playful retort of his own. The teasing turned into playful banter, the playful banter turned into exchanging phone numbers which led to endless nights of texting and talking on the phone. And an extremely irritated Iwaizumi because “Iwa-chan can you believe how cute he is! He’s almost as perfect as I am.”  
“Just shut up and ask him out already shittykawa!”  
". . . rude Iwa-chan” Shortly after Oikawa had asked out Mr. Refreshing, who to his delight had said yes.

Going off to University had been bittersweet. To no one’s surprise, Oikawa would be playing volleyball for Tokyo University. But Suga would be staying behind attending a local University.

Oikawa having to keep up with, not only his classes but also his daily training, found it hard to find time to return to Miyagi and visit Suga. Yes, they would text and skype but that could never compare to actually being with him. Holding him in his arms, burying his face in the softness of his hair, which could rival his own, and breathing in the sweet scent of vanilla and cinnamon.

So when he had found out that he would have a one week break he wasted no time in planning his perfect date with Suga. This would be the first time they would see each other since Oikawa left for Tokyo.

Oikawa had it all planned out. A night under the stars. Them laying on the grass gazing up at the stars in each other’s arms. Enjoying the cool breeze and the peaceful silence of the night. With his trustworthy telescope set up nearby, because you never know when other life may try to make contact.

Yes, the plan was perfect. But when the day came all he could do was stare out the window and glare daggers at the offending black skies pouring water down onto the earth below.

It had been an unexpected storm and he was rained in at Suga’s. Yes, the rain could keep him from his perfect date but it could not keep him away from Suga, so ha! But the disappointment of having his plans compromised still managed to get under his skin.

“What’s wrong, Tooru?” Suga had walked in taking the spot next to Oikawa at the window.

Oikawa not moving his gaze from the window pouted, “It’s raining.”

Suga turns his head slightly to look out the window and calmly responds, “It’s raining . . . yes . . . “.

“But Kou-chan!" Oikawa squeals unable to keep in his frustration any longer, “It was supposed to be a clear night and we were going to snuggle under the stars while vigilantly looking for signs of other life!”

Unable to resist his boyfriend’s cute freak out, Suga let out a tiny giggle. Earning him a glare from a very exasperated Tooru.

Oikawa rises from his spot at the window still glaring at his boyfriend in attempt to slightly intimidate him.

At that moment Suga decided to dash out of the room. Oikawa watches his racing figure as he exits. Still glaring in the direction Suga had exited. Shortly after he hears loud crashes and curses coming from his boyfriend from the other room. Oikawa frozen in place stares concerned at the empty door frame.

As Oikawa is about to go check and make sure Suga hadn’t hurt himself, he walks back into the room with something in his arms.

Koushi walks to the other end of the room plugging the object into the wall and switching the lights off. The lights flowing out of the small object through tiny holes dimly illuminates the room. Looking up Oikawa notices the small specks of light littering the ceiling and the surrounding walls.

Koushi takes a spot on the floor and calls Oikawa over, tapping the space next to him. All Oikawa can do is stare at his beautiful boyfriend, dimly backlit by the lights, with a warm smile. One of the very few people who could understand and knew what he needed.

He lies down on the floor right behind Suga. Once Oikawa is settled, Suga lays his head on Oikawa’s stomach. Oikawa wraps his arm around Suga, holding his hands.

This may not have been what Oikawa had planned, but with Suga in his arms, the sound of the rain lightly tapping the house, them staring up at their manmade stars. The only thing Oikawa could think was ‘perfect’.

A soft smile spreads across his face, yes this was perfect.

They remained like that the rest of the night, eventually dozing off under their stars.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was only supposed to be a one shot, but I began thinking about more ideas because I love this pairing to death (someone stop my brain). Let me know if you guys would be interested in seeing this become a part of a series. I have a few ideas in mind ranging from fluffy to more serious stories. I’m currently working on a second fic based off of the other piece I made for oisuga weekend that is also set in the same timeline. So if you enjoyed this you can look forward to that one! Anyways hope you enjoyed, leave comments, and kudos are nice.
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr: fantasmical_fantasy


End file.
